New Adventure? No thanks
by Optimus Prime's daughter
Summary: I never thought that moving from my old home to a new one across the state would end up with a new adventure ... Even one that has life or death choices! If I had known that I would have stayed at my old house!
1. Chapter 1 New home Oh boy

New Adventure? ... No thanks

_Summary_

_I never thought that moving from my old home to a new one across the state would end up as a new adventure ... Even one that has life or death choices, if I had known I would have stayed at my old home!_

* * *

**_(3rd person P.O.V)_**

_ A moving truck is seen passing through an empty road, behind the truck is a black Toyota Camry. Inside the Toyota is a family of four, the mother whose name is Haruka, looks at the rear view mirror to look at her daughters her youngest daughters are on the back playing rock, paper,scissors. They're anxious to get to get their new home, while her oldest is less anxious to be there._

"Kotone aren't you excited to be here?" Haruka asked her oldest daughter,

"No not really, I don't see why we need to move across the state, for a new home." Haruka sighs in exasperation

"Kotone you know that if we didn't we would have been in more danger with 'her' around." Kotone sighs in dispar,

" Yah I know that but why California couldn't we have stayed close to New York? it would have been easier." Haruka hums in thought

" Maybe, I'm not sure anymore but this way she won't be able to find us as fast besides were almost there and I've already signed you up in the local highschool and your sisters in the middle school, maybe you'll make new friends or a boyfriend?" Haruka started to laugh while Kotone started to blush a bright red.

"Mom!" "I'm kidding, you take things to seriously"

The family's car passes by a sign that says "Beacon Hills 3 miles away"

"Hopefully there won't be so much chaos as our last home" Haruka says hopefully

"Mom, with us chaos is bound to follow" Kotone says with a knowing grin as her eyes turn slightly red around her irises


	2. Chapter 2

_**(Kotone's**** P.O.V)**_

_'My names Kotone Ayame Son I'm 15 years old and I have lived in New York, for my whole life until now. Why? because someone has been killing my family, it's so bad that now it's only my mom, my two younger sisters, and me left. I don't know why, but it maybe because my family can change into werewolves, and before you think that were the same as the ones in the movies, that are killed with silver bullets and come out on the full moon no! We look like real wolf's except we're as tall as a grown man, ( just like in Twilight ) and we can change anytime we want, and even then were extra careful to not be seen'_

*snap* "ouch" "haha"

_'The brat in the back, that had hit me with a rubber band is the second oldest of my sisters Sapphire, she gets on my nerves she has black mid-back length __hair__ with bangs that cover her right eye, her eyes are a cerulean color and in her hair are light blue highlights and she's about 5"5 in height she'll be going in to the 8th grade soon. The youngest siting next to Sapp' and trying hard emphasis on trying to not laugh is Jade she is my favorite of the two because she doesn't fight much with me, she'll be going into the 6th grade, I'm a bit worried because she's a bit shy she's 5"3 with shoulder length black hair that's cut in layers so when she walks it bounces, and has forest green highlights that match her eye color. my mother is a nurse she's 5"7 in height and her hair is styled like Jade's but is a little past her shoulder, and she has warm brown eyes and is the nicest person you could find. I'm 5"6 in height my eye color is a dark blue color, my hair color is the same as my sisters I have bangs and on both sides of my face I have bangs that pass my chin ( almost like Jades hair in Jackie Chan Adventures ) and is in a pony-tail in the back wrapped by a black ribbon it reaches mid-back, when it's in a pony-tail. For my personality I'm a bit out going I'm protective of my family ever since the 'woman' killed our family, sometimes I tend to get shy I'm lucky I don't stutter in front of people but with guys I get extremely shy at times and act like a fool while my face and neck turn a deep red, well that's what Sapp' says sometimes I can't trust her. I'll be going in to my second semester of 9th grade just my luck I'll be finishing the 9th grade as a new kid'_

"Okay we're here, this is our new home!" Kotone's mother calls out, Kotone looks up

'_I just hope I can survive when your family are werewolves and a hunter is tracking you down, just to kill you and to think I'm moving in to a new home in a new state where as I'm suppose to worry about school, boys, and grades oh! And that's not the best part I'm the Alpha of my pack' _Kotones's eyes turn a blood-red color while her face scrunched up in a scowl *growls*_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(Third person P.O.V)**_

_The family of four pulled up to a home surrounded by woods, the house was a one-story made up of wood, the drive way made a u-turn in the front of the home, it was painted a dusty red color and has a porch, the porch's railing and support beams were painted white, there were three steps that led to the front porch. the door was mostly made of glass and a window on both sides of the door, connected to the side of the house is another porch that leads to the kitchen._

_Kotone's mother and sisters get out to start un-packing there stuff but Kotone stay next to the car._

* * *

**_(Kotones P.O.V)_**

_' The house is nice i have to admit that my mom had said that in the back there was a fence that surrounded the back porch and pool, I think Sapp' will be in the pool for a long time because she loves to swim I think the other reason my mom choose this house is because of all the of flowers my mom and Jade love to plant flowers, my mom had also said there's a basement and now my sisters want too make it into a game room for themselves, she also said our rooms were picked out and she had them painted before we got here so we'd just fix it the way we wanted. But anyways I should tell you a bit about my family and our secret, my father before he died was the pack leader of our whole family, and he was chosen at a young age to become alpha. In our pack there can only be one alpha and the alpha has to choose the next one when they feel that they are worthy to become the next alpha. In other werewolf packs they can become alpha if they killed the last one or if the pack has no alpha and there the strongest, that doesn't work here, the old alpha will give the next one a mark, our packs mark for the alpha is a crescent moon my mark is on my right shoulder, at first I thought it was going to be fun and games being an alpha but that was because I was 7 years old and I didn't know the responsibility it came with, later at the age of 10 I was starting to second-guess my fathers choice in alpha mostly because I was worried I would make a mistake or no one would listen to me'_

"Kotone! Can you help bring in the furniture?"

"Yeah mom" "Okay thank you"

_'I don't know what to do my father was suppose to tell me what to do as an alpha but he was killed by 'her' before he could, the only reason we know it's 'her' is because her sent was on everyone she killed, but anyways I have a feeling my father choose me also because I have another power aside from being a werewolf I'm also able to shift-shape into any animal I want and people as long as I know what they look like, it's a lot of fun 'cause I can scare my sisters, but it back fires when they tell my mom. (the cheaters)'_

"Mom where do I put the couch?"

"Against the wall to your left, how about this you go in your room and fix it the way you want and I'll have other movers fix the living room."

" Deal!" Kotone sets the couch against the wall and goes to find her room

_'Ya know before I wondered where I got my shift-shaping powers, my mom said that some people on my dads side of the family had powers that were similar but they weren't as powerful they were only able to change in to some animals not people.'_

* * *

**_(Third person P.O.V)_**

Kotone goes pass the living room and to the left and opens the door to see her sisters room

"Kotone! This is our room get out" Sapphire yells

"Really I wouldn't have guessed with your beds in here along with Jade's and your stuff in here I would have thought it was my room" Kotone says sarcastically

"Just get out we need to fix our stuff"

"What a warm welcome before we shared the same room together for 14 years now your kicking me out your such nice sisters" "Yeah well... Just get out and go find your room!"

"Fine I was going anyways, you don't have to be so mean." Kotone turned around out of the room to look for her room she opened a door to find her mothers room

"Great! I can find everyone else's room except mine, the next one had better be mine or I'll lose it!" Kotone opens the door closest to the dinning room to find her room

"Finally! I find my room"

Her walls were painted a light purple color with white trimming, across from the door on the opposite wall is a bay window and to the right is a connected bathroom that was painted a light blue color with white trimming.

* * *

_**(Kotone's P.O.V)**_

_'I have one thing to say about my room wow I never thought it would look as nice as this, the bay window is positioned so I can see the pool out back so i can watch my sisters if they go out to the pool, and the colors are a bonus because there my favorite, I'm so glad I don't have to share a room with my sisters, sometimes Sapphire sleep walks and one time she scared the crap out of me'_

**_*Flashback 2 years ago*_**

_Kotone and her sisters are seen asleep Kotone sleeping in the bottom of the bunk bed and Jade on the top while Sapphires bed is against the opposite wall across from Kotone's. A thirteen year old Kotone is woken up to a shuffling sound. Kotone opens her eyes and sees her Sapphire's face in front of her.'_

_"EEEKKKK!"_

* * *

**_*End Flashback*_**

_'I think it was possible I gave not only myself a heart attack but the whole neighborhood because I'm easy to scare when I'm half-asleep, after the shock went away and I explained to Sapp' what happened (now I regret ever telling her) she started to tease me and laugh about it when ever she can, cause its the only time either one was able to scare me.'_

"Kotone, I'm going to buy us lunch fix your room as fast as you can so you can help with the rest of the house"

"Okay mom!"

*sighs* "Now that I'm here might was well get started this is going to be along day."

* * *

**~Time skip~ (Third person P.O.V)**

Kotone's room was finished being decorated, a white metal bed post was put on the left of the bay window, the bed had a white blanket with multi-colored poka-dots on it with a large amount of throw pilows at the head of the bed and one wolf stuffed animal that looked well taken care of, the bed was positioned so it could see through the window to the backyard, at the foot of the bed there was a of bed bench that could be opened to store items it was leather and black in color, at the head of the bed was a poster of three wolfs howling to the full moon while being shrouded by mist, to the left of the bed was a bed side drawer and a lamp on top with an alarmclock next to it, on the opposite side of the room is a book case filled with fantasy books, and facing the wall is a computer desk with a laptop in the center on top, next to the laptop to the right is a lamp and to the left is a pencil holder, and sharpener for when Kotone does homework, underneath is a large chest filled with art supplies from pencils to paint. Above the computer desk is a memo board whith a white board attached to it with pictures of Kotone's family, on top of that is a shelf that has stuffed animals and trophies, to the left of the bed side drawer is the entrance to the bathroom, and to the right of the computer desk is a closet door, and hanging on the wall from the right of the closet is a flat screen t.v, the bay window now had cream colored curtains held together by a sky blue ribbon and has light blue, green and purple pillows set at the windows seat, and hanging from the wall in the center of the bay windows is a brown dream catcher with three tails with colorful feathers and in the center there are beads weaved in to it, that shine when light catches them.

"Kotone it's time to eat, hurry up!" Haruka calls for her oldest daughter

"Okay mom in going!" Kotone closes her room door and behind is a poster of a crescent moon with a black wolf and it's pack running in a snowy mountain hill basking in the moons glow.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Kotone's**_** P.O.V)**_

_'Sunday the end of the week, and the day before school starts, did I mention it's my least favorite because of school. And to make it worse my mom is kicking my sisters and me out to look at the town, while she gets a job at the local hospital, this will be a blast...not, my sisters and me can't be in a room __together without us almost killing the other and they sometimes tag-team on me...the last time that happened I had gotten a bruise and that's on our worst days, sometimes it's just verbal fights'_

"Sapphire, Jade! hurry up the faster we go the faster we can come back!"

"Okay! you don't have to yell we can hear you!" Sapphire yelled back

"Then why are you yelling! You Baka" _' We know some japanese so sometimes it slips'_

"Shut up! Were almost done, and don't call me a Baka! You're the only Baka here!"

"How many brain cells did you use to come up with that~" Kotone started to laugh because Sapphire started to get aggravated

"Shut up! And as many as you used to say that!"

_'I was in the living room waiting for my sisters to finish getting ready, I had gotten my stuff ready for school tomorrow and my outfit, (it's the same as my profile picture) all I have to do tomorrow is get my schedule, my locker, books and survive the day'_

"Finally! Your done how long did you take? An hour"

"Shut up! You take just as long as us sometimes" Sapphire said

"Actually, she sometimes takes less" Jade explained

"Your not helping! lets just go"

_'Sometimes these two can pass as twins, they look-alike and they sometimes wear clothes that are the same but in different color, just like now they both have black skinny jeans, converse, bracelet, and a T-shirt. the differences in their outfit is that Sapphires shirt is a dark blue V-neck, While Jades is a forest green T-shirt with a mustache in the center, their black High-top converse like mine have different color laces Sapp's with light blue, Jade's with neon green, mine have a dark purple,their brace lets have their names engraved in to the gold band with a gemstone, we had all gotten one from our dad the stones are different mine's is a Amethist in the shape of a cresent moon, Sapp' has a Hermimorphite, and Jade has a Chrome Diopside. We all got our skateboards and left hope fully we don't crash in to each other...we did that once and now i can definantly say Sapp, is vert hard-headed.'_

* * *

**_(Third person P.O.V)_**

_'The three sisters were going down the street to the town and pass a house with a beat up looking jeep in the driveway. When a boy around Kotone's age exited the house he was a bit lanky and had a buzz-cut and was twirling the keys to what seems to belong to the jeep, and sees Kotone and her sisters passing by him.'_

* * *

**_(Stiles P.O.V)_**

_'I was on my way to my friend Scott's house to hang out because his mom was working at the local hospital as a nurse and my dad was at his job in the police station. I was about to get in my jeep when I heard the sound of skateboards coming down the road I looked up and saw three girls, two looked like they could have been twins but one of them looked younger, the third could have been my age. It looked like they were heading to town they were going pretty fast so I didn't bother say anything, I might see one of them tomorrow if they live close by me or if the oldest goes to my school, besides I need to get to Scott's house.'_

* * *

**_(Kotone's P.O.V)_**

_'As we came in to town my sisters speed-off to a local bookstore probably to see if they sell manga they love watching anime and reading manga, I think if it weren't for the fact they don't have money they would buy anything that has to do with anime&manga, I think they got if from one of my old friends in New York we went to her house and her brother collects anything and I mean anything to do with anime DVDs, the books, toys of the characters, games he had them in boxes under the bed, in the closet, under the couch, in the bookshelf, on top of his drawers under his sisters bed(they share a room) and she told me he got more and when i said why doesn't he sell them because there hard to come by and he got them at a cheap price she said that they were his 'babies'. So while my sisters were looking for books I was going to look for a book to buy I needed a new one anyways, so I put in my headphones and played the song 'Brick by boring Brick' by Paramore to pass the time._

* * *

**_(Time skip~ 1 hr.)_**

_'As we were passing where my sisters were going to school first was the elementary school Jade was on her last year, and would be going to the 6th grade when Sapphire would go to the 8th. The school was okay for an elementary I was worried that Jade wasn't going to make friends, because unlike Sapphire she was more shy around new people. Sapphire's middle school was okay, she even seemed excited to be going which is more than I can say for me, I was really nervous I never liked to be the center of attention and tended to shy away from crowds of people. The high school was big I was pretty sure I was going to get lost if I wasn't given a map of the school and thats from looking at the school from the outside! I hope I'll be able to make a friend or two, I may need it to survive here, someone better wish me luck I feel that something is going to happen and it may not be a good thing.'  
_


End file.
